


One Bad Neighbor

by Chicken_Broccoli_2013



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Broccoli_2013/pseuds/Chicken_Broccoli_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Basically what might happen if Jerry moved to my neighborhood instead of Charley's. Based on the 2011 version because Colin Farrell is to die for (no pun intended). My character is based on Charley, Stone is Ed/Amy (mostly Ed), and Brii is based on Peter Vincent. M for language, violence/gore, and mild sexual content. Reviews welcome. Don't like, don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet evening in September. In the tiny little town of Enoch, Utah, where I lived in relative peace and nothing really ever changed. At least, nothing had changed—until my neighbors on the right decided to move. From my bedroom window I had a great view of their front yard-not that it was much to look at. I stared dully at the 'For Sale' sign stuck in the ground, and realized after a minute of zoning out that it now read 'Sold.' That was nothing short of a miracle, being as they'd been trying to sell for months and their property was basically its own junk yard. Very hazardous. I wondered who'd be crazy—or desperate—enough to buy a place like that….

I stirred as my mom entered the house—she'd gone to get the mail—and went to meet her in the kitchen. "You see the Rivers' finally sold their house?" I asked as she set the mail on the counter.

"Yeah, finally. I heard the new owner is moving in tomorrow. Your dad and I wanted to help them get settled."

"Think it'll be another family? But hopefully without unplanned babies, drugs, and gangsters from the hood…"

She laughed. "Sounds about right. I'm sure whoever it is, they'll be better than the Rivers were. You should get some sleep if you want to help us tomorrow. Plus, you have school. Did you do your-"

"Yes, Mom! Okay! I'll go to bed!" I was not in the mood for a Homework Talk. "Good night." I lay in bed for hours that night, unable to get the new neighbors off my mind. Much as I tried to sleep, I couldn't. The next day would not come fast enough….

I got home late from school the next night—around six o'clock. I kept my eyes on the neighbors' house as I pulled into our driveway. A large black pick-up truck was parked out front; the weeds choking the yard had been mown down, and—the windows were black. The blinds had been removed and something like construction paper covered the panes of glass. It was obvious that no sunlight had any chance of getting through. What kind of family would want to block out the sun to that extent?

"Cam!" I was yanked abruptly from my thoughts as my brother pounded up the driveway. In the light of the setting sun, his face gleamed with sweat. "We've been working for an hour," Conner said as he dragged me across the yard, "Did you come home late on purpose so you wouldn't have to do any work?"

"Shut up, you little shit." I punched him playfully in the arm. "I bet I'll have done way more than you by the end of the night!" Before he could respond, Mom stepped between us. "There is not a competition, you two. Conner, go take a shower. Camille, go do some homework. You can meet the new neighbor tomorrow. Maybe."

"Tomorrow?" I repeated as Conner raced inside, already half naked. "Why can't I meet them now? And did you say neighbor? As in, just one?"

Mom cast her eyes down at the cracked sidewalk, seemingly contemplating how to respond. "Yes, just one person. He really didn't want our help at all, actually…but I insisted…"

"That is one interesting character." My father came up behind us, putting an arm around my mom. "Says he works nights downtown. The windows are blacked out because he sleeps during the day. I carried a few boxes in, but he didn't want help unpacking." They shared a look. "I think we should keep the kids away for now; there's something about him I don't trust…"

My parents were so completely absorbed in their conversation that they didn't see me cross behind the truck to get a look at the house. Their words had frightened me, but I was now more determined than ever to meet this stranger. Were there any real grounds for my parents' suspicions? The front door was open. I glanced around quickly to make sure no one was watching, then ran as lightly as I could up to the front steps. Gripping each side of the doorframe, I leaned inside.

"Can I help you with something?" Shit! I whipped around to face the speaker, already making a list of excuses in my head—but froze when I saw who it was. He was taller than me, probably in his early thirties. Muscle rippled beneath skin paler than the white tank top he wore. His eyes were a deep, rich brown that might've been beautiful—but the look he was giving me made me shiver.

"I…ah…un…I was just—" He suddenly leaned closer, moving to trap me between the outer wall of the house and himself. It was very obviously a threat. My breath hitched as he spoke again: "You think an open door is an invitation, sweetheart? Think you can just walk in and take whatever you want?"

Oh, God. He thought I was a criminal—a thief! There was no one else in sight…e could probably kill me if he wanted to! Dammit, Camille, say something! Think! "I-I'm from next door!" I gasped, still not able to catch my breath. "I was looking for the new neighbor, which is…you, I guess?"

"Oh…" His expression changed immediately, the ice in his gaze melting. "Yeah, that's me." He stepped back to give me some space. "Jerry Dandridge."

I smiled—half in welcome, half in relief. "Camille Brook."

"You Anne's kid?"

"Yeah." I paused for a second, feeling guilty for believing my parents' worries so easily. "I'm sorry for, uhhh….sneaking…"

Jerry smiled—somehow his teeth were even whiter than his skin—and shook his head dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I thought you were one of those thugs who seem to like this place."

"Me? God, no. They scare me to death."

"They're a nuisance. Damn kids…"

"CAMILLE ROSE!" I turned to see my mom and dad glowering at me from our yard. "Get over here now." Dad stabbed a finger at the ground. I grimaced an the wrath I was about to face.

"Good luck," Jerry said with a smirk as I forced myself to head home. I turned to give him my dirtiest glare, but he disappeared just as the last rays of the setting sun dissolved like water in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

One of my history teacher's favorite things to do was make us read newspaper articles and review them. It wasn't too bad, really—in the two weeks since Jerry had moved in, the only exciting news I got was from the paper. I flipped through the paper for an interesting article, glancing at headlines without really seeing them. Somewhere in the middle was a story about a woman who'd escaped an attacker who had supposedly tried to bite her. Would anyone be crazy enough to believe that?

"Oh my God." I turned to see my friend Rachel, who sat behind me, staring appalled at the back page. I followed her gaze to a cluster of pictures beneath the headline, 'Twelve Missing in Two Weeks; Police Suspicious of Foul Play.' According to the report everyone missing lived in or around the Salt Lake County area. Most seemed to be couples or small families—different victims had lived together. Was there a serial killer? A vicious Mafia extermination? I was about to ask Rachel what she knew, but she spoke before I could: "I knew those three. They were the cutest family…" She trailed off, looking at me, and I saw something in her eyes I'd never seen before—fear. "I don't have any idea what's going on, but-" Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I'm scared."

I was really hoping I could kick back and relax when I got home. The whole serial killer scare had left the school in a frenzy, and I was craving escape. Unfortunately, the look on Mom's face when I saw her told this was not to be. "Hey, Mom." I was quick to give her a hug—anything to make her feel better than she was apparently feeling. "You look…upset. Is something wrong?"

" Not wrong, honey. Just…odd." She broke the hug, crossed her arms and pursed her lips. It was evident that whatever was bothering her had been doing so for some time. I folded my arms, too, and faced her, waiting calmly for an explanation. At last she conceded: "Stone Rogers has been calling all day. Our answering machine is full-"

"WHAT!" I couldn't keep myself from interrupting. Stone and I hadn't talked for over a year. We had been friends since childhood—good friends. As we grew older I'd started to like him as more than a friend, and I thought he liked me the same way…then out-of-the-blue he left me for someone else. Since then we'd pretty much completely lost contact, becoming estranged. I was still mad at him deep down.

"Why…what…what the hell does he want?" My mind was reeling.

"He said he needs to talk to you…"

"Wait—you answered the phone?" How could she? She knew how I felt about him!

"There was nothing else I could do! He would not stop calling. I was going to tell him to leave you alone, but…." Her brow furrowed as she gave me that 'caring, concerned mother' look. "He sounded…terrified. He was in a panic, and kept saying it was a matter of life and death." I leaned against the counter, still trying to process Stone's sudden strange behavior. Silence hung like a dark cloud between us for what felt like hours…But in reality it took me only a minute to reach a decision.

"There is no way I'm calling him back. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him!" Mom didn't seem satisfied with that. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me square in the eye. "I know you had a falling-out, honey. But of all the things Stone is, I've never known him to be false. He really cares about you, and this may be a crazy situation. But I don't think he made it up."

I gently shook free of her grip, then strode much less gently toward my room. Yet as much as I wanted to dismiss the incident, there was one question that niggled at me. I turned back reluctantly to voice it: "Life and death…what did he mean by that?"

Mom shrugged. "He said it was something about the new neighbor."


	3. Chapter 3

Stone had been calling nonstop since yesterday. I sat brooding on the front stoop, trying my hardest not to throw my phone into the street and just run the damn thing over. It rang at least once every five minutes, though I declined the call every time. He had texted me several times with things like, "You are in danger!" and "Why won't you answer me?"; I deleted each message as soon as I got it. But after twenty straight hours of constant harassment, I decided I would answer the next time he called—and give. Him. Hell.

"Sorry, do you have a minute?" I looked up to see one of my neighbors from the house on the left.

"Sure, Fallon. What's up?"

"Well…" She anxiously twirled a strand of blonde hair around a finger. "I was just wondering if you've seen my brother, Harlan."

"I saw him when he was going around selling cookies yesterday."

"Oh no…"

"Fallon?" My stomach twisted with dread at the expression on her face.

"That's the last time I saw him, too." She swallowed hard, her large blue eyes brimming with tears. "He-he didn't come home last night…"

I jumped like a spring as—right on cue—my phone buzzed in my lap. Giving Fallon an apologetic look, I said, "Sorry, I really have to take this. I'll ask around, okay? We'll find him." She did her best to look hopeful. "Okay. Thanks, Cam." She waved halfheartedly, and crossed the street to continue her search for Harlan. It took every ounce of willpower I had to press the 'talk' button. "Camille? Oh, thank God!" Stone's familiar voice came across the line the second I answered—maybe even the second before. "I was worried you would never pick up…oh man, it's a miracle you're even still ali—"

"STONE. The only reason I 'picked up' was to tell you to leave me alone!" I took a deep, calming breath, eating up the stunned silence at his end of the line.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what happened last year…I shouldn't have left you like I did…"

I snorted. "You can say that again. Unless you have something to say that's worth hearing, I'm going to help my neighbor find her brother."

"Your neighbor's brother is missing? Oh my God, this is even worse than I thought it was…" I stood and stretched, intentionally oblivious to whatever insane thing Stone kept rambling about. So Harlan hadn't come home last night. The logical place to look for him was the house he would've gone to after mine. "Camille? Did you hang up on me? Oh, dear God…this might've been my only chance—"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I'm still here. You wanna tell me what the hell is going on? Because you are acting like a madman, and it's freaking me out…"

"Your neighbor, Dandridge—"

"Oh, him." I smirked, leaning on the fence separating Jerry's property from mine. "I'm going to his house right now, actually." The only reason I was going over there, in all honesty, was to get on Stone's nerve. I know it was childish, but give me a break.

"WHAT!" He reminded of a howler monkey—except I didn't hate howler monkeys. "Camille, you can't do that! He's dangerous—"

I crossed behind Jerry's truck into his yard. "Uh-huh. Dangerously attractive, maybe."

"No no, you don't understand what I'm saying!" At that moment, all my feelings against Stone—bitterness, sorrow, anger, regret—reached boiling point. "I've never understood you," I spat. "I don't understand why you strung me along and then abandoned me. I don't understand why you call a year later and just expect me to forgive you. I…I can't stand this! For the last time, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was already crying bitterly before I finished speaking. I had loved Stone so much. I really had.

I leaned against the truck, doing my best to focus on the cool touch of the metal instead of the sea of emotions threatening to burst right through me. The moon had risen over the mountains before Stone spoke again. "I don't mean just a little dangerous. I mean evil, ruthless…Jerry is a killer."

"Liar!"

"No, it's true! If you let me come over, I'll explain—"

I hung up before he could say more. Stone wasn't just a jerk—he was crazy. For all he knew, Jerry was a perfectly normal guy with a few odd habits. There was nothing to worry about…All the same, it was late; the sky was dark and the street unnervingly quiet. Why had I come here at this hour? Why hadn't I stayed home? What would Jerry do if he found me snooping around like this? I had slumped to the ground after my quarrel with Stone, but now I pushed to my feet, shoving my phone in my pocket.

Don't panic. Don't panic. I hurried toward the walk, keeping my eye on the comforting glow of the porch light by my front door. Chink. Something metallic moved into the moonlight, kicked by me in my haste to get home. I wouldn't have paid any attention to it, but the small silvery object was somehow familiar. I knelt down to get a closer look. It was a dog tag, dangling from a broken chain. I assumed it was Jerry's, since I found it on his property. I picked it up, intending to return it—as the little tag shifted in the moonlight, I noticed two small letters engraved on the back. H.R. Those most definitely weren't Jerry's initials. So whose…my breath caught in my throat as the answer came to me. H.R.: Harlan Rowsel. Fallon's brother had obviously been here. But how had he lost his necklace?

Dangerous. Stone's words began flashing through my mind. "No," I whispered. Jerry couldn't be responsible for Harlan's disappearance. Maybe the chain had just snapped and neither of them had noticed. Maybe…My eyes focused on something gleaming a few feet farther up the driveway. I crawled on hands and knees toward the object, hugging shadows to avoid being seen; all thoughts of running home had fled. "God…" It was part of the broken chain.

Evil. Links of the chain were scattered ahead of me, leading to the backyard. What choice did I have but to follow them?

Ruthless. The metal was soon replaced by crumbs—presumably from the cookies Harlan had been selling. The trail ended abruptly where the cement met the lawn. My heart pounded frantically against my ribcage as I searched for another clue. "Come on, come on…." I had come too far to give up now! There had to be something!

To my left were concrete steps leading up to a side door. It wasn't the steps themselves that had caught my attention; strange discolorations on the cement demanded a closer look. The stains looked like droplets up close. They were a dull, reddish brown color and smelled very faintly metallic. Blood. It was Harlan's blood.

"Killer!" Stone was right. Stone was right! I stared in dumbfounded horror at the drops for a long time, unable to register and accept everything I'd discovered. Was my family in danger? How could I protect them? How could I find the words to tell Fallon her brother was dead? I had to get home NOW.

Just as I stood to make a run for it, I heard a click—the opening of the front door. "Shit, shit, shit!" I scurried back into the shadows and pressed myself against the house. Jerry must be going to work. How could I have been so stupid as to forget he worked nights? His footsteps were barely audible as he came down the walk; I held my breath for fear he would hear as he got closer. He whistled softly, seemingly at ease. He had no idea I was here.

Suddenly, everything went silent. No whistling, no walking. Nothing. What was going on? Trembling, I moved so I could see. Jerry stood motionless, his skin practically glowing in the light of the moon. He breathed in deeply, scanning the area around him like he was searching for something. Searching for….me? But there was no way he could know…

His hand reached out, caressing the hard outer shell of the truck in the exact place I'd leaned against it earlier. Chills ran in a waterfall down my spine. He knew. I was as good as dead! I closed my eyes and mouthed every prayer I could think of, knowing that at any second he would come for me. But seconds dragged on and no one came. I started as the truck's engine growled to life, and turned to see Jerry driving away.

As soon as he was out of sight I bolted for home. The house was quiet, peaceful. As if nothing in the world was wrong. I huddled in a cocoon of blankets in my bed, closing my eyes and trying to forget my horrific night. But sleep never came.


	4. Chapter 4

It was around midday. Sunshine smiled warmly into my living room, the sky a shade of blue that could best be described as 'happy.' Though it was impossible to feel gloomy on a day like today, I was anxious. Stone had promised to come over when I'd called two nights ago. I had told him what I'd discovered about Jerry, and (grudgingly) admitted I was willing to hear what Stone had to say. Now I paced back and forth across the carpet, quickly losing what little patience I had as I waited for him to arrive.

Finally—finally!—there was a knock at the door. We went to my room and locked the door; Stone had insisted we go somewhere 'private' because what he had to tell me was 'top secret.' "Alright." I folded my arms across my chest and stared him down, making it clear he was still far from welcome here. "I found out that my neighbor is indeed dangerous—he might even be a killer. But I don't see what either of us can do, and I really can't imagine what you know that I don't. This is your chance, so spit it out."

"You mean—just…just say it? I don't know…I think this might be pretty shoc—"

"JUST! SAY IT!"

"Okay, okay." Stone sat on the edge of my bed, ignoring the indignant glare I gave him. "I really hate to be the one to tell you this, but here goes…" He took a deep breath. "Jerry is a vampire." I looked at Stone blankly for a moment, waiting for him to bust up laughing and say, "Just kidding!" But he just stared at me with this earnest, desperate look in his steely-grey eyes.

"Umm…vampire, did you say? That's a pretty pathetic joke, Stone, even for you."

"It's not a joke! Remember Dakota Slim form fifth grade?"

"Yeah…"

"He and I have been watching that monster ever since he moved in. We were suspicious 'cause of the blacked out windows, and—if you haven't noticed—the quickly rising body count. Dandridge never eats. He avoids sunlight and sleeps during the day. He doesn't show up in photographs or on fil—"

"Wait wait wait." I held up a hand. "Don't tell me you've been videotaping and taking pictures of him."

Stone leaped up from the bed, apparently overcome with….ahhh…..passion. "That's exactly what we've been doing! He's not human, Camille! You gotta believe me! Hell, he could turn this whole town if—"

"Stone."

He marched to my window and looked out. "Dakota disappeared about a week ago. I think—" He paused, clenching his fists in anger, "I think Jerry got him…"

"Stone…"

"But it's okay, 'cause now I have you!" He turned to smile at me, his face full of hope. "Now you know the truth. So all we have to do now is stake him in his lair tonight. Or maybe during the day, when he's asleep. Right through the heart—POW!"

"STONE!" My raised voice was enough to get his attention. I bit my lip as I thought how best to phrase my next words. "Look, I know Jerry's not the typical neighbor…but I just…I can't believe you. I'm sorry."

"What? But—"

"Oh, come on!" Whatever patience I had was now officially gone. "Do you really expect me to believe such a load of shit? Do you think I'm going to believe the guy next door is a vampire because you say you have all this evidence against him? I'm shocked you would even expect me to trust YOU, of all people. This isn't a fucking fairy tale, Stone!"

"I KNOW IT'S NOT!" He was yelling right back at me now. "I'm trying to protect you! Let go of the past already!" Protect you. My anger deflated instantly. There was a glimpse of the Stone I had known. Devoted and kind and brave….someone whom I'd trust with my life. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled…" A long, deafening silence filled the room. Finally I padded to the far wall and opened the door. "I…I think you should go…"

"Sure. Whatever." His feet seemed weighted as he slumped toward the door. Neither of us said another word until we stood on the front stoop, coated in glorious sunlight that couldn't warm us. "Believe what you want…" Stone said, his eyes cast down, "But I am going to stake him tonight, even if I have to do it alone." What was I supposed to say to that?

"Uhhh…..good luck with that."

"Oh, Cam!" He turned and wrapped his arms around me before I could stop him. "At least where a cross, okay? For me?" I returned the hug, surprised at how much I had missed those arms holding me.

"Sure. And I really did mean it when I said 'good luck.'"

"I know you did." I watched the way he'd gone long after he'd disappeared down the sidewalk. I had no idea that would be the last time I'd see him alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that is from Stone's POV instead of Cam's. Why? Because I love doing different points of view!   
> Coming up: chapters from Jerry's and Jewel's POV. And more of Stone's POV too.

Dusk was gathering. It was time to prepare. Stone had a small duffel bag sitting open on his bed. In it he began to place everything he'd need for a good vampire-slaying: dozens of hand carved stakes; as many crosses as he'd been able to find; several cloves of garlic; a small vial of Holy Water; and even a portable, battery-powered tanning lamp (to mimic sunlight). He was ready.

He sneaked out of his house just as the streetlights began to flicker on. He stopped in front of Camille's place, contemplating whether to ask her one last time to come with him. But if he didn't attack Dandridge now, he might never have another chance…

The side door was his best bet. Stone picked the lock easily—he'd been practicing all week—and slipped inside. It felt like he'd been swallowed by some hideous beast. The darkness was impossibly stifling, even with a few dim lamps attempting to light the space. Stone pulled out a stake and grabbed the cross around his neck, gripping both until his knuckles were white. He took a step forward. Then another. Each was placed with extreme caution as he hunted the hunter. Stone figured as long as he had light—even the poor glow of the lamps—he had a good chance of succeeding. That was when the wind began to howl outside, and his only source of light started to flicker. "Son of a bitch…" He would have no chance of fighting a vampire in the dark! He whipped a flashlight from his pocket and switched it on, following the shaky beam from room to room.

Where was the damn leech? Stone was scanning what appeared to be the study when something on a large desk caught his eye. The desk was littered with all sorts of paper—poems, sketches, newspaper clippings—but what had hooked his attention was right on top. It was a photograph of a girl. "Cam?" Stone jumped nearly a foot off the ground as the branches of a tree scraped against a nearby window. He returned to studying the picture. He didn't want it to be true, to be the girl he was fighting so hard to protect, but the wavy red hair and stony-blue eyes were unmistakable.

He hissed in annoyance when the branches scratched at the glass again—then realized that the property didn't have any trees. "Shit!" Stone whirled around, the stake in one hand and the photo in the other. There was the bloodsucker himself, leaning casually against the wall by the window. "It's time for you to die," Stone declared, hoping to God he sounded a lot braver than he felt.

"Oh really?" Dandridge raised an eyebrow. "Who's going to kill me? You?"

"Damn right." Stone brandished the stake and took a step forward. "You know these things are lethal to you."

"Don't forget—I'm armed too." Jerry grinned, revealing razor-sharp fangs dripping with venom. He hardly looked human now—his eyes had become as red as the blood he drank; his fingernails were now vicious claws. He was terrifying! Stone wondered how he'd got the idea in his head that he could kill such a hellish creature….but he had to try. For the girl next door, he had to try.

"Look what you found." Jerry indicated the photo in Stone's hand with a sneer. "She's so pretty, isn't she? My little obsession."

"You stay away from her!"

"Don't tell me she's what you're fighting for." The look on the boy's face told Jerry everything he needed to know. He sauntered closer, relishing the scent of fear that rolled off of Stone in waves. It was his turn now. "It's really pathetic how much you worry about her. She doesn't care whether you live or die—or end up somewhere in between."

"Sh-Shut up!" Stone stumbled back as the vampire closed in. "Cam's not like that! You don't know her—"

"And you do?"

"I…she…" Stone was shaking so badly that he doubted he could stab properly. The stake was no good to him now. "I know enough to know I want to keep her safe—FUCK!" He had just hit a wall, dropping the stake in the process. He was cornered. Dandridge smiled.

"You bit off more than you can chew."

The crucifix Stone wore was his only hope. "Your secret doesn't die with me," he snarled, tugging until the chain snapped and holding it out like a shield. "I told Camille what you are. You've been made!"

"You think anyone's actually gonna believe you?" The question hit its mark like a bullet to the head. The only other person who believed Dandridge was a vampire was dead. "No?" Jerry prompted when Stone said nothing. "That's what I thought. Give up, kid. This fight was over before it began." The cross dropped to the ground with a small 'plink.'

"Alright, you can have me….." Stone held up his hands in surrender. "Just please, please…leave Cam alo—" He cut off abruptly as a fist rammed into his chest, slamming him against the wall. There were several sickening cracks, followed by sudden, hideous agony—at least three of his ribs were broken. The combination of impact and pain left Stone in a near-unconscious daze. He was vaguely aware of the vampire leaning over him, of bone-white fingers turning his head to expose his neck. And of a voice.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to turn you. It's a gift, really. But I want you to know that I have special plans for your girl. She. Is. Mine. You couldn't do anything to save her. How much does that hurt?" Stone didn't get a chance to reply. The last thing he felt was a sharp, tingling fire as fangs sank deep into his neck. Then darkness took over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Camille's point of view again. In case you wonder why Cam's friends are the way they are, it's an inside story. I am one of a group of three friends, and we call each other the werewolf, the android, and the vampire.

I lay on my bed, staring unseeing at the ceiling. I had just told two of my close friends about Stone and my (possibly) undead neighbor. They weren't at all surprised—in fact, they'd recently had supernatural troubles of their own. Bliss had discovered she was an android—part human, part robot. Very high level of thinking, very low emotional understanding; still a good friend. On the outside she looked almost completely human. However, on her pulse points—wrists and neck—a close observer would see she had thin blue wires instead of veins.

The closest thing Jewel could be compared to was a werewolf. She could transform fully or halfway into a wolf, but she could do it at will. She had all the good qualities of a dog: courage, loyalty, devotion. The problem was not dealing with the supernatural, but how to deal with it…

We all looked up in shock when the door burst open. "Amanda, get your friends out of this very house this instant!" Connor shouted as he stormed into my room, We've got somebody coming over for dinner in two hours and Mom needs help cleaning up, so give your friends the boot and help us get ready!" Three pairs of eyes stared blankly at him as he stood there, his face red from the fury of his words. At least a minute passed. "Good day." Connor turned on his heels and left, apparently satisfied that he'd got his point across.

"Promise to call us if you learn anything about your neighbor?" Jewel implored as she and Bliss prepared to leave.

"Promise." We embraced in our trademark Three-Way hug, and reluctantly parted ways. Though the amount of work was grueling (our house was long overdue for a proper cleaning), the next two hours went by in a wink. We finished just as the sun fell behind the mountains. "Isn't this kind of an odd time for dinner?" I couldn't help but wonder; it was nearly eight o'clock. My dad shrugged.

"This was the only time our guest had free."

I raised an eyebrow. The only time? Who is our guest anyway? You guys never told me…"

"Jerry," Connor informed me without looking up from setting the table.

"Wh-What?" I froze in the middle of the kitchen, looking from my brother to my parents and back again. "Mom! Dad! You're kidding!"

"Honey." My mom gave me a scolding look as she set fresh-baked lasagna on the counter. "I know you're suspicious; we all were at first. But first impressions can be deceiving. Your father and I agree he deserves a second chance." I gaped at her for a solid minute.

"Uhhh…I have an objection—"

A knock at the door interrupted me. "Overruled," Father declared, "Now go answer the door."

"What? Why me? I don't want to—"

"Answer. The. Door." Settling into furious silence, I dragged myself to the landing. Then, acknowledging my teenage hormones, I stood glaring obstinately at the door.

"CAMILLE." My mother poked her head out of the kitchen. "Don't make him wait!" I wanted to resist, but no one can fight against my mom's Look of Death. I opened the door just a crack. There he stood, wearing an ink-black T-shirt and similarly dark pants. God…I'd forgotten how attractive he was…

"Hey, Cam." He smiled when he saw me. I swallowed hard, trying to speak through a mix of fear and lust.

"H-Hey…"

"So, are you going to invite me in?" Invite him in? Yes! No! Absolutely not. I shook my head. "Really?" He raised his eyebrows, apparently as astounded at my boldness as I was. "That's…unfortunate…" Just as I was about to shut the door, Mom called down again:

"Camille, why are you stalling? Dinner's hot. Let him in." Before the last words had left her mouth, Jerry shoved inside, knocking me back against the stairs leading up from the landing. For a moment we just stared at each other, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife. He was angry. I couldn't be sure whether he was a vampire or not, but either way making him mad had been a stupid idea….

Suddenly Conner pounded down the stairs. "Jeez, Cam!" He punched me in the shoulder, seemingly oblivious to the fact that I was sprawled powerless over the steps, engaged in a staring contest with a very powerful man. "I'm hungry! What are you guys doing? I need to eat." He grabbed my hand and yanked me to my feet. Within a minute the five of us were seated in the dining room. My brother dug in with all the zealousness of a pack of starving wolves; my parents made polite conversation with our guest. Jerry responded, but kept his eyes locked on me. We had assumed our staring contest once more.

"Are you feeling sick, honey?" Mom patted my hand, looking concerned. "You haven't touched your food."

"Neither has Jerry," I said innocently. "Is something wrong with the food?"

He gritted his teeth. "Not at all. If you didn't notice, I was having a conversation. Your parents are fascinating people." If the tension between us wasn't obvious before, it certainly was now. Everyone began to eat amid an uneasy silence. Jerry didn't seem to have any problem with eating, as I'd assumed a vampire would…there was still the possibility that Stone had been wrong…but if the vampire was not a vampire, then where was his would-be staker?

Mother was making a valiant effort to lighten the mood, doing her best to get all of us involved in small talk. "So, do you like your new neighbors?"

"Most of them."

"You're settling in all right?"

"For the most part."

"How can I get big muscles like yours?" Conner butted in, earning a huge eye-rolling from me. His question got an amused laugh from everyone else, though.

"Uhhhh….work. Lots of work," Jerry answered, sharing a knowing smile with my parents. He was winning my whole family over, dammit! Conner was practically bouncing out of his chair.

"Work? That's it? I can do that! This rocks!" Rock? Stone.

"Speaking of rocks," I interrupted, "I haven't seen Stone around lately. Have you?"

Conner shrugged. "Nah. I thought you didn't like him."

"So did I," Father added. "But either way, I haven't seen him."

"Me either," Mom expressed. "Sorry, honey…"

"What about you, Jerry?" God, how I longed to bust him. He narrowed his eyes.

"No. I don't remember ever hearing the name."

"Oh, really?" What a liar! "The last time I saw him," I growled, foolishly throwing all caution to the wind, "He was at your house. And now he's missing. Coincidence?"

"Camille Rose!" Mom stared at me in stunned horror. "How dare you make an accusation like that? I'm so sorry, Jerry…I don't know what's gotten into her…" Dad stood and moved to clear plates.

"You know what? It looks like everybody's done. Laurie, why don't you and I clean up. And kids, you can…ahhh…"

"Show him around!" Mother finished with a noticeably forced cheerfulness. She got to her feet, pulling me up with her (Conner needed no help since he was already bouncing off the walls). "It's a family tradition to show guests our home. It makes them feel more welcome, at least in my opinion. Hear that, young lady?" She was now solely addressing me, "Make him feel welcome. I don't know why you're being so rude but I will not allow it. Now go."

I waited fuming while Conner showed off his room. I really didn't understand Mom's love of showing guests around our house—and from his expression, Jerry didn't either. Conner was exhibiting his bullet necklace like it was the coolest shit around. Sure, bullets weren't interesting….but what about crosses? "Show him your cross, bro," I suggested, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Oh no, he was just finishing up," Jerry stated before Conner could reply, "Besides, I'm…not religious…Your turn." I let him into my room quickly—it wasn't like I wanted him in there; it just gave me the chance to confront him alone. Apparently having similar ideas, he closed and locked the door behind him. I snorted.

"That's not going to keep me from getting out."

"Of course not—but it'll keep everyone else from getting in."

I took a deep breath. Squared my shoulders. This was the moment of truth… "I know what you are."

Jerry smirked, leaning back against the wall. "Do you. Care to tell me?" Why was he so calm? Surely exposing him would give me the upper hand….wouldn't it? I tried to sound confident as I snarled out a reply:

"Vampire."

For a while he just stood there, watching. Whatever confidence I had waned dramatically as I waited. Finally, a smile touched his lips, followed by a low chuckle. "Smart girl. I honestly thought no one would believe that stupid-ass kid."

"D-Don't talk about him like that!" I stepped right up to him. "I'll tell my parents about you—I'll tell everyone! If Stone got me to believe him, I can get others to believe m—"

In a flash he had a hand around my neck. "I don't think that's a very good idea." I clawed desperately at his fingers (all of them like iron), gasping for air. "I don't mind that you know my little secret, since you were always part of the plan. But unless we can find a more private place to discuss things, I suggest you keep your voice down." He loosened his grip just enough for me to breathe, but still held me close, putting his other hand on the small of my back. "Now. This is my warning to you. I'm going to give you a choice. There's no need for your parents or your brother to die—they're really quite pleasant neighbors. But if you were to breathe a word about me to anyone, well…..accidents can happen."

"No!" My voice was barely a whisper. It was as if, when he'd nearly strangled me, he'd damaged my voice box so I could hardly make a sound. "I-I won't tell anybody…Jerry, please…."

"Good girl," He purred, smoothing a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "That's a start. But really, it would be better for everyone if you could forget about me altogether…"

What? My mouth dropped open in dismay. "I could never forget about you…"

"At least stop being so damn nosy."

"O-Okay. I'm sorry."

"Good." He let me go and I stumbled back, dazed and terrified. I looked on as he walked over and opened my door. Just before he left the room, Jerry gave me a smug little smile—just enough for me to see a vicious pair of pearly-white fangs.


	7. 7

This is kind of just a filler chapter…sorry, guys….

But at least I'm updating, right? 

Two days had passed since my encounter with Jerry. Two days since my suspicions about my neighbor were confirmed, and he had dropped his first official threat. Nearly half my neighborhood had fallen prey to him now! But I had not spoken a word to anyone, so my family was still safe. That had to count for something, right? Of course, my entire family loved him—no one had a clue! I sat in the branches of the Mulberry tree in our front yard, despairing over how alone I was.

"Ding ding ding. Good morning…." I nearly fell out of the tree as my phone chipper ringtone came on. I picked up after the first chime. "Hello?"

"Cam?" It was Jewel.

"Camille, how are you?" Bliss was there too: it was a three-way call! I smiled at the sound of my friends' voices. I wasn't so alone after all. We engaged in normal conversation for a short time, casually trying to avoid the topic of demonic blood-sucking killers. It was a welcome distraction, but we could only beat around the bush for so long. Eventually I had to tell them the truth.

"He really is a vampire, guys. He told me himself."

Gasps emitted from both ends of the line. "Have you told anyone else?" Jewel demanded.

"He threatened to hurt my family if I did!"

"You said half your neighborhood is gone, though. The only option we have is to kill him!"

"Stone already tried," I muttered, my heart twisting painfully at the mention of his name.

"But he tried alone, right?" Jewel interjected, not to be talked out of her decision. "And we'll be together. Can Bliss and I come over on Friday?"

"Friday. Sure. See you then." I hung up and looked over at Jerry's house, bathed in the colors of fire by the setting sun. Sure, three people were better and stronger than one. But this was a vampire—he alone was probably better than five fully grown men! Jewel, Bliss, and I had a bigger chance at success than most would. But would it be enough?


	8. 8

Hi guys, me again. Well I think my story has been a success so far, at least for a newbie like me. Thank you all so much for reading! This chapter is from Stone's POV again—yayyyy! Also, a little from Jerry's POV, just cuz I wanna try it out. So, here we go!

 

Dirt. He was lying on a bed of dirt. Roused by the smell and feel of the earth beneath him, Stone opened his eyes blearily. He was underground—the floorboards of a house stood high above his head. The strong scent of soil only got stronger as he became more alert.

"Morning." Stone sprang to his feet in half a second, simultaneously turning to face the speaker. In jeans and a grey T-shirt stood Jerry, regarding him with a look of mild amusement. One look at him and Stone remembered his stake attempt: the wind, the photograph, the sharp sting of fangs in his neck.

"You…you…"

"Turned you? Yeah. Told you I would." For a moment Jerry appraised him, like an inventor looking over his newest creation. "It really suits you. So….do you still hate me?"

Stone considered for a minute. This should have felt like the ultimate defeat, he told himself. Being turned into a vampire and made to serve your worst enemy for the rest of eternity. And yet…He could see every speck of dirt on the ground. Every single little grain in the planks of wood above his head. His sense of smell had increased tenfold, as had his hearing. Along with the low burn of venom, he felt the strength of ten men pumping through his veins! There was only one answer Stone could give. "No, I don't hate you. This feels….incredible."

The vampire smirked, like he'd known what Stone was going to say. "It does, doesn't it. So much better than being human. Except for one thing…" Jerry made a point of licking a drop of blood off his fingers; he'd obviously fed recently. "Thirsty?" Suddenly Stone felt it: an agonizing ache in his throat, a burning worse than anything he'd ever felt before. Thirst. He shuddered a bit, for he knew that only one thing could quench it.

"God, I've never been so thirsty—in life or in death! Can I have a drink?"

"Get one for yourself."

"What?" Stone was appalled. "But—I'm Newborn! I don't know a thing about hunting—"

"It's instinctual," Jerry interrupted, rolling his eyes. "You'll figure it out in no time. Speaking of hunting, I have a specific target in mind for you."

"Who?" Stone demanded, his fangs aching with bloodlust for the upcoming hunt. Jerry turned and headed toward a staircase, beckoning for Stone to follow him. The newborn vampire did so without hesitation. The stairs led up to the living (nonliving?) room on the main floor of Jerry's house.

Jerry explained his plan as the two made for the front door: "I think our little princess is still sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. I warned her not to, but she's terrible at doing what people tell her to, isn't she?"

Stone laughed bitterly. "The hell she is."

"Well." Jerry opened the door a crack and leaned out, checking to make sure the sun had completely set. "A demonstration of our true power is in order. She needs to know that I'm a man of my word."

Stone nodded eagerly, hanging on to his Master's every word. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Her brother is playing in their front yard. Would you like to turn him for me?"

"My pleasure." With a ravenous grin Stone rushed outside, melting easily into the thickening shadows of the night.

(Jerry's POV)

Dusk had fallen on the day after Stone's first hunt. There was a soft, warm breeze blowing and the air was sweet. Jerry enjoyed the beautiful evening as he leaned against his truck, taking a break from working on the engine. Even a vampire could feel some degree of peace on a night like this…

"Jerry!" His eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. Camille. Simultaneously a thorn in his side and his greatest desire. What was he going to do with her? She bounded over from her yard to his, reaching him in seconds.

"Evening, Cam," He said pleasantly. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh, drop the act!" She snarled, her little face contorting into an expression of rage. "You know what I want."

"I'm sure I don't. Please enlighten me." He shifted slightly, smirking as her eyes followed his movement. It was so obvious! Beneath her hatred and fear, she was—at least to some degree—attracted to him. What an infuriating little creature. "Well, Cam?"

"I—I want my brother back!"

He feigned surprise. "Your brother? What do you mean?"

"I came home from work last night. I thought he was in bed. But no—he's gone!" Her eyes widened in panic. "I know you did something to him. I know you did!"

Jerry just smiled, turning back to work on his truck again. But the girl was more determined than usual. She ran forward and shoved herself between him and his work. Bad move. She was now trapped. "Tell me what you did to him!"

"I didn't do anything to him. Not personally." His words caused her to falter for a moment. She looked like she was going to cry. "Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll see him again. I promise."

"You…You!" She pounded both fists against his chest in a sudden burst of fury. "I'll kill you!"

In one smooth move he caught both her hands in one of his; in another he put a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer so she had to look into his eyes. "Not if I kill you first." She stood frozen for a moment, staring at him in terror. Her fear-scent spiked deliciously. Finally. "Now you understand, don't you," He whispered. "You finally realize how powerful I am. How unfortunate that it took the death of your own brother to open your eyes…"

Jerry forced her back against his truck, and she gasped in pain. "This is your final warning, Camille. Do not ever defy me again. The consequences will be unimaginable if you do. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I understand! Let me go!" He did so, and she sprinted away as fast as her legs could carry her.


	9. 9

Hey guys, it's me! And here it is: chapter 9! Please, please, please review!

"I'm sorry about your brother," Jewel murmured, putting an arm around me. Bliss stood awkwardly to the side, unsure of how to deal with the excess of human emotion. I said nothing, my head low. Tear after tear dripped sluggishly off my lashes. When I didn't speak, Jewel continued: "His victims will change back if you kill him, right? So maybe if we killed Jerry—"

"We can't kill him!" I hadn't meant to yell, but I couldn't hold my terror in any longer. "Don't you see? The whole reason he killed my brother was to demonstrate his power. The chances we have against him are nonexistent! Do you hear me?" "What if we had a vampire expert on our side?" Bliss inquired, speaking for the first time since she'd arrived at my house. Jewel and I gazed at her in confusion. In response to our puzzled looks, she produced a twice-folded flyer out of her pocket. I unfolded it and glanced it over, Jewel reading over my shoulder. It was an advertisement for a (so-called) magician/vampire slayer named Brianna Aragin. I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

Bliss sighed. "Look, I'm aware that it's a long shot, and she's probably a fake anyway. But do we have any other choice?" She pushed her cell phone into my hands. "Here, call her. Don't use your phone in case Jerry's monitoring it."

I blinked gratefully, and proceeded to dial the number with shaking fingers. I really didn't want to do this, but Bliss was right: we were out of options.

"Hello?" Someone picked up after the first ring. I gave my friends a thumbs-up.

"Hi, may I speak to Brianna Aragin?"

"You're speaking to her."

That left me speechless for a moment. "What? Don't you…um, have a receptionist or something?"

She scoffed. "I'm eighteen years old. Of course I don't."

"You're eighteen, and have a business as a vampire slayer."

"Who are you to judge, lady? It's a job. Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Camille Bishop, and I need you to help me kill a vampire." Way to break it to her, Cam. Smooth.

The silence that followed my statement was so long that I feared she'd hung up. Great, just great! I was about to break the bad news to my friends when she spoke again: "Alright, I'll do it. Where and when do you want to meet?"

"Seriously? You'll help us?"

"Sure."

"Yes!" Bliss and Jewel leaped back, bewildered, as I literally jumped for joy. "My house in one hour." I gave her the address and ended the call. I turned to my friends with the first smile I'd smiled in days. "Guys, we've got ourselves a vampire killer."

Briana arrived a little more than an hour later, in a sleek Mustang that was the most absurdly bright yellow color I'd ever seen. "Hey, guys," she said when she saw us, all bubbly and cheery like we weren't in extreme danger or about to do something extremely dangerous. With shoulder-length black hair, that flashy car, and an outfit of all purple, she was certainly a stand-out. Not necessarily a bad one, though…

Jewel and Bliss introduced themselves while Briana pulled a pink-checkered backpack out of her trunk. "Vampire-slaying stuff," she offered as an explanation.

"Nice. Very nice." I shifted my weight uneasily; time was moving quickly. The sooner we got down to business, the better. Thankfully the other three shared my sentiments. The four of us huddled close beneath the Mulberry tree and got started, me taking the lead as I told Briana the whole story. We held nothing back—my friends went so far as to tell her that neither of them was human either. Shocked though she was, she soon reached the conclusion that their alien nature could be used to our advantage.

We decided, after much debate, that the big staking would take place tomorrow; I refused to put more lives at risk by waiting too long. Bliss and Jewel had a curfew and were forced to leave at dusk, but Briana insisted on staying.

"Alright, I've played along with you long enough. I want proof that there's really a vampire." We had climbed into the strong arms of the tree and sat facing each other. Her sudden demand startled me and I frowned, absentmindedly flicking little swatches of bark to the ground.

"What do you mean? He told me plainly that he is a vampire. What proof do you need other than that?"

She gave me a look. "Sorry, but I wasn't there. I can't just take your word for it." Her eyes flickered over my shoulder toward Jerry's house. "I want to meet this neighbor of yours. I need to see his teeth or feeding with my own eyes. If you can't show me definite proof, then I refuse to waste any more time here." Was she out of her mind? Furious, I hocked a piece of bark at her.

"You must realize how absurd that is! How am I supposed to get you what you want—ask him? Break into his house?"

Her eyes, brown and glimmering, lit up at my suggestion. "That's it! If we break in, I can see him for myself!"

"That is the worst idea I have ever heard," I snapped. "Nobody who goes into his house comes out alive—not even him!" But Briana had already jumped from her perch to the ground. She scooped her backpack onto one shoulder, and looked up at me expectantly. I shook my head as forcibly as I possibly could.

She sniffed. "Fine, stay here. I'll go by myself! I'm armed."

"Briana, no! How stupid can one person get?" I climbed down and stormed after her as she marched confidently toward Jerry's house. Before I had another chance to reprimand her folly, she'd picked the lock and pushed open the side door. The two of us slid inside. "You know," I growled, "If this goes south—or should I say when this goes south—we're going to die."

"It won't go south. It'll give me crucial information that we'll need if we're going to win this battle."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" But even as I uttered the words, I followed her deeper into the murky abode. Briana tiptoed confidently ahead of me, poking her head into each room we came across. Each was empty. Just when I was considering dragging her out of there myself, I heard a voice. It was almost impossibly soft, but from the look on her face I knew Bri had heard it too. She turned a corner and inclined her head down the long hallway beyond. I stood frozen for a minute, listening. There it was again: coming from a door on the left that was slightly ajar.

Together we hurried to the door, hardly daring to breathe as we peeked inside. Jerry was the first thing I saw; most fortunately he happened to have his back to us. But it wasn't his voice I'd been hearing…so whose was it?

The vampire moved suddenly to the side, and none other than my neighbor Fallon came into view. It was her voice that had led us here. She was staring defiantly up at him. One needn't have heard a word of conversation to gather that they were in some kind of argument (and a mighty intense one, too). "You said you knew where my brother was! You said you'd take me to him. Well, there's just us here now, so where is he?" She stomped a little foot in frustration.

Jerry was as calm and cool as ever. "He is here; I've told you that already."

"Then why won't you let me see him? Either let me see him, or let me go!" She had reached the end of her rope. I couldn't guess how long he'd stalled, keeping her with him in that tiny room, but she could stand it no longer. Without warning Fallon made a rush for the door! He caught her in an instant, before she'd taken three steps, and threw her roughly to the ground. She tried desperately to back away, but he grabbed her ankles and pulled her closer. "What—What are you doing?"

She struggled valiantly but he just held her tighter. Though the girl screamed her loudest and fought her hardest and begged most pleadingly for answers, Jerry didn't say another word to her. With incredible ease, as though she was making no move against him at all, her forced her head to the side and smoothed her flaxen hair away from her neck.

How painful it was to witness all this! I wanted so badly to help Fallon…but what good would Briana and I be against a man like Jerry? We'd only make things worse! He now held her at such an angle that she could see out the door. Her eyes widened as they lit upon…me. Our gazes locked for a second, hers wild with terror and mine brimming with pain. It seemed to take her a minute to recognize me in her panicked state. That was the worst part—when she did recognize me—because a silent plea spilled across her face: help me. My agony reached its climax as I shook my head.

Poor Fallon was appalled! Involuntarily she let out a small whimper; this, out of everything she'd been doing, was what Jerry acknowledged. I held my breath, fearful that he would look where she was looking and discover us. But he never once glanced our way; all his attention was on Fallon for the moment.

"Shh, little one." He bent his face to her neck as if to engulf him in her scent. His fangs gleamed like ivory daggers against her pale skin. Briana, obviously less emotionally compromised than I was, leaned over my shoulder to get a better look. All at once, like he couldn't hold back a second longer, Jerry bit her—hard. She sobbed quietly as he drank. My stomach twisted as blood oozed from her wound and dripped slowly to the floor….

"It's rude to watch people while they eat, you know." Bri and I whipped around in unison, both frightened beyond words by the new voice. Behind us stood a boy who, though he was enveloped in shadow, looked vaguely familiar. I elbowed the vampire slayer furiously.

"Get a stake out or something! We're fucking sitting ducks!"

She made a face at me. "I told you I'm prepared, Cam. Don't freak out." Don't freak out? She couldn't be serious!

"Besides," the stranger interrupted, slithering into view, "Do you think I would hurt you, Cam?"

"Stone? Oh my God…Stone!" I rushed forward and threw both arms around him, hugging him as tightly as I could. He appeared surprised by my friendliness, but recovered quickly, reciprocating the hug. "I was so worried about you," I murmured, pulling back to get a better look at him. "I kept calling but you would never answer…I thought you were dead…"

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? I thought you didn't care."

I flinched as though I'd been hit. "Of course I care! I might not've believed you about all this crazy stuff at the time, but I never stopped caring…"

"I know. It's okay." I felt a strong hand behind my head gently pushing me in so there was almost no distance between us. "I've really been missing you."

"Mmm." I snuggled into him.

"Um, Camille." Briana tapped my shoulder, looking extremely uneasy. "I'm sorry to break up the reunion, but we should really get out of here…"

"Right! Of course." I tried to pull away from Stone, but he wouldn't let me go. In fact he only squeezed me tighter, so tightly that I could barely breathe. "Stone, let me go!" He completely ignored me! Something was most definitely wrong. As I fought against him, he buried his face in my neck, inhaling deeply. "Wow. You do smell good—unbelievable. The Boss was right."

Boss? Oh shit. "Bri!" I screamed, Now would be a really good time to show me how prepared you are!" Something whizzed past my ear before I'd finished my sentence. I didn't know what it was, but suddenly Stone released me, screeching like…well, like a vampire. I turned to see Briana fastening a bow in her hair. Her bows! They were darts! She winked at me.

"I got you covered." Without another word she bolted for the door. I tried to follow, but cried out as something like iron clamped around my wrist. I whirled back in time to see Stone rip a dart (decorated with a little blue bow) out of his forehead, causing blood to gush forth.

"Camille, don't run." He flicked the blood from his eyes, then wrapped his dripping hand around my arm. "Let me turn you! We can be together forever." Before I could respond another dart hit his hand. I was grabbed again—this time by Briana—and we bolted back to my house like all hell was after us!

We rested beneath the Mulberry for a minute, both out of breath. Bri pinned yet another dart/bow in her hair. Then she promptly announced that she was leaving. "I'll be back, though," she called as she revved her Mustang's engine. "I believe you now."

I rushed into my house without looking back and proceeded to hang a cross on every door and window we had. I even put one near the fireplace, just in case. Only then did I feel secure enough to lie down. But all I could think of, even in my dreams, was the last thing Stone had said to me. "We can be together forever."

Stone's POV

The wound on his forehead had almost completely healed. Stone was dabbing off the last of the blood with a damp cloth, observing the small golden-haired girl (what was her name? Fallon?) as she writhed on the ground. Vampire venom was excruciatingly painful. Jerry stood over her, arms folded, his burning eyes fixed on Stone. "You gonna tell me how they managed to get away?"

He winced at his master's vicious tone. "They surprised me. I've never dealt with a human that fought back before! And it was Cam—"

"I know who it was. A scent like hers lingers."

Thinking of her made Stone's fangs ache with thirst. He couldn't remember the last time he'd fed. Jerry kept a very strict watch on who, how, and when his minions fed. "Master…" Stone hesitated. "I haven't fed in days. If it isn't too much to ask, could I-"

"No!" The older vampire snarled immediately. "You may only feed when you've earned it. Don't fail me again, Stone. A little thirst won't kill you." With those last scathing words, Jerry was gone.

Stone stood still for a while, thinking. Jerry was right: he only deserved to feed if he earned the privilege. But how soon would he get another opportunity to prove himself? And how was he supposed to keep his strength up for that moment, without feeding? He cast his eyes down. Fallon lay there, shaking, helpless. Stone knew that Jerry planned to turn her eventually. So it wouldn't matter if he drank from her, then. Just a little bit—just enough to quench his thirst.

He knelt beside her, lifted her head into his lap, and fitted his fangs into the holes Jerry's larger ones had made earlier. Oh, yes…he closed his eyes as the burning in his throat was finally soothed. The sweet, warm liquid overwhelmed his senses. Her skin was softer than silk against his lips. Stone found it fascinating, how heavenly being a creature of hell could be.

Yes! Another chapter finished, and I'm lovin' it! The thrills are just gonna keep comin', guys! Keep reading!


End file.
